


The Valentine's Day Incident

by TheFakeBlondeOne



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I will add more tags later, M/M, Relationship Issues, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFakeBlondeOne/pseuds/TheFakeBlondeOne
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Guillermo wants to know where he is in his relationship with Nandor.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The Valentine's Day Incident

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my other works you'll notice the Valentine's Day Incident mentioned. I don't know what I was doing with this one but I'm content with the results in the end. Enjoy!

It was Valentine's Day and inside the vampire's home the couples were getting ready for the celebration, Nadja and Laszlo had left to go to the local strip club and Colin Robinson was out on the prowl looking for some disappointing dates, leaving Nandor and Guillermo alone. The couple was currently sitting in the library making out without restraint. Guillermo was in cloud nine, his hands roaming all over Nandor’s chest and Nandor was lost in Guillermo's supple kisses. Their bodies felt heated and they began to unbutton here and unzip there, fueled by desire, whenever they got to this point, they were always interrupted. Guillermo observed Nandor with half-lidded eyes and was about to kiss him again when Colin Robinson walked inside loudly announcing his return. With a heavy sigh, the couple sat apart and started mending their clothes.

“Well that lasted as much as I expected, why don't we go somewhere, sweetie? ” said Guillermo pulling his sweater over his head.

“Like to the roof or the attic, that could be romantic, we could put candles out and everything.”

“I was thinking we could do something outside the house.”

“What are you saying Guillermo dear? “

“I thought we could take the ferry to the city and see where the night takes us.”

“I don't know, why don't we go to my room and lock the door” purred Nandor inching closer to Guillermo.

“It's just that I wanted to do something special that's all. You know finally go out on a date that doesn't involve staying cooped up inside the house.”

“What is wrong with staying inside the house far away from the eyes of everyone? “Guillermo narrowed his eyes and stood up looking at Nandor, feeling queasy all of a sudden," Do…. Do you have a problem being seen with me?”

"No! I am not embarrassed to be seen with you I just want to be more subtle with our relationship"

"Why?"

“Because,” said Nandor, feeling cornered, he didn't like answering all these questions, he was afraid of the answer. He stood up quickly and started to smooth his hair nervously, wishing this conversation would end right there.

“No, you can't evade this again Nandor; please just tell me why being seen with me makes you uncomfortable.” Guillermo was sick of being squashed, after all the years of servitude and of risking his life he deserved a decent answer.

"Guillermo I am not uncomfortable it's just that... Do you know how this could be seen by the rest of the vampiric community? Imagine what would they say about a vampire falling in love with his familiar!"

"I don't know, and I don't care about that and neither should you Nandor, because none of those vampires care enough about you." He was pretty sure the house was blacklisted by the Vampiric Counsel as a no-go area.

"Well I do care Guillermo and you should care as well if you are to be a vampire!"

"Me turning into a vampire will never change the fact that you don't care enough about me as you care about your own image.” 

“Oh, here we go again, it's always about how you feel, what about how I feel, huh?”

By this point Colin Robinson had come inside and was currently sitting down watching the scene unfold, he was going to eat good tonight.

“Your interest is the only thing that is taken care of, we do what you want when you want it and always away from public spaces!”

"Well, what do you want from me, Guillermo?!”

“I want you to treat me with some basic respect and that for once in a while put me first!”

“You have to understand that it is difficult for me.”

“Excuse me? It’s difficult for you to-to treat me with basic decency?!” Guillermo felt like he was just thrown under a bus, literally; he felt anger and sadness well up inside him, but he held on to some composure and hoped that Nandor would give him a good answer.

“Yes! I am Nandor the Relentless conqueror of numerable cities and greatest warrior of Al Quolanudar! How do you expect me to shrink myself to treat a mere human with the same respect and pride that I earned through battle and sacrifice! You have no idea what I have done who I killed to become who I am! Do you really think it would be easy for me to abandon my pride for some pathetic-”

“Nandor!” screamed Colin Robinson interrupting Nandor’s ranting long enough for him to turn around to tell Colin off, but then he saw Guillermo and he stopped. Nandor stopped breathing, stopped moving, stopped thinking, his whole body just stopped functioning at the sight of Guillermo; his eyes were clouded by multiple tears streaming down his cheeks, his body was quivering, his brows were scrunched up into an unreadable frown, and his mouth was emitting a soft sobbing whimper. Oh no, no, no, Nandor had never seen Guillermo looking like this, he wanted whatever this was to stop.

“Guillermo,” said Nandor in a soft voice stepping towards Guillermo, arms raised ready to hug those nasty feelings away like he always used to, but Guillermo took a step back releasing a strangled sob. That small sound felt worse than being doused by holy water; Guillermo didn't even give Nandor a second to compose himself before he ran upstairs towards the bathroom.

Nandor quickly followed Guillermo while a thousand dark thoughts spread like wildfire in his brain, he reached towards the door thinking of a desperate attempt to try and calm down Guillermo, but the door slammed before he could reach the doorknob.

"Guillermo, open this door!" ordered Nandor more desperate than angry; he pounded on the door wanting to tear it down. He abstained from doing it however as he wanted to give Guillermo the choice to let him in, but he still wanted to be by human's side, “Please!!!" 

Nandor pounded on the door even harder while inside the bathroom Guillermo curled down on the floor, ignoring Nandor's begs and pleads. He finally released all those feelings he bottled up in the form of a wail. How he wished he had taken the chances to disappear from this damned house, never to return to that vampire he called 'sweetie'. He sobbed even harder remembering all those times he felt safe in those arms; he was divided, never wanting to feel those arms around his body again but he also loved those arms and the idiot attached to them. But Nandor's words and past actions came crashing down on his mind and soul and the pain in his chest made his body feel weak; those bitter memories and the realization that Nandor thought he was inferior and not worthy of respect made him cry even harder than before. 

Hearing his Guillermo cry and scream made Nandor feel like he was being tortured; red hot nails being embedded into his stomach could never compare to this agony. Guillermo didn't deserve this, he was not at fault here he shouldn't be suffering, then a thought popped into Nandor’s brain. Guillermo was at fault, everything that was going on was his fault because he insisted on staying with Nandor. 'Nobody deserves that much misery' said a voice in Nandor's head 'not your country, not your wives or children, not your horse and not Guillermo, but he should have known better than to stay with a cruel moronic bastard and now he is paying the price of staying with you'. Nandor pressed his forehead on the door absorbing every whimper and sob he could, this was his punishment and he was not running away from it. 

After some time had passed Guillermo stopped sobbing, he just left some quiet sniffles out of his system now and then, but he was still laying on the floor hoping the cool flooring would numb his ache. Nandor was relieved when he stopped hearing Guillermo’s wails but now when there was only quiet, he felt worse, what could he possibly say? Nandor looked at the door for the umpteenth time hoping that his sweet old Guillermo would walk out all happy ready to continue with the festivities; what a naive fool he was, he banged his head on the wall with a sigh. He heard the front door open and surely enough Laszlo and Nadja came in boisterously talking about their private late-night plans. As Nandor groaned the door finally opened and Guillermo came out; Nandor jumped to his feet staring at his Guillermo. Oh, he really was a sick bastard. Guillermo’s eyes were bloodshot and listless, dark bags were tattooed underneath them, his sweater sleeves were crusted with dry snot and tears, and his knuckles were pale. Without saying anything and evading Nandor completely Guillermo went towards the stairs where he met Nadja and Laszlo.

"Gizmo you look like shit," said Laszlo with disgusted scorn as Nadja looked with equal disgust “Guillermo it is Valentine's Day, do try to clean up a little.”

Guillermo said nothing to their comments as he went to the little cot under the stairs where he was going to lay down and talk to no one. He closed the curtains of the room with fury and soon wrapped himself up in his sheets.

Nandor followed, preoccupied, and knelt beside Guillermo’s bed.

"Guillermo dear" that word made Guillermo feel like he had needles underneath his fingernails "Do…. you wish to talk?" said Nandor softly about to caress Guillermo's shoulder; the sudden contact made Guillermo pull away with an appalling shudder, wrapping himself more under the covers. 

“No... please just le-leave” sniffed Guillermo, trying his hardest not to cry again, he didn't want to face Nandor, not like this and not after what he said. Nandor felt like he was dying for the first time since turning into a vampire.

"Well... Whenever you're ready to talk…." said Nandor trailing off, never finishing his sentence. He felt angry and went towards his room rushing past his confused roommates to let go of all his fury and self-loathing privately. He slammed the door of his room and felt all of the sick emotions and feelings rise in him until he snapped; with a feral yell, he began to destroy everything he could get his hands on.

“What the fuck is going on with him? Guillermo, explain!” screamed Nadja rushing into Guillermo’s room, she stopped when she heard him sniffling.

"What is wrong with you? Are you sick?” she said inching backward not wanting to catch anything. Guillermo was oblivious to the world; he could only hear Nandor cursing and breaking everything in his path, he felt a painful throb overtake his whole body and he began to cry again.

“Whoa, what the fuck is wrong with Gizmo? Nandor come down here!” shouted Laszlo not putting two and two together. 

“Shut up” deadpanned Colin as he pushed back Nadja and sat next to Guillermo putting his hand on Guillermo’s shoulder, trying to suck his misery and console him at the same time. This small act of care made Guillermo sob harder. Moved by the pathetic image Nadja sat down next to Colin, awkwardly poking Guillermo’s hair, Laszlo kneeled beside the cot and stared sternly, they had never seen the former familiar like this and were mesmerized if a little compelled by that timid little mousey creature crying his little heart out. Guillermo sobs became quieter as Colin sucked his energy until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

“How could you be so insensitive you, fucking idiot?!” scolded Nadja angrily at a dispirited Nandor. That boy devoted himself to your ungrateful ass and in return, you broke his heart, yet you still have the nerve to say you love him! You are like some cynical undertaker telling the sick they're getting better!”

A few days had passed after the Valentine's Day incident, and the house was shifted upside down; Guillermo spent his days mindlessly cleaning up the house or locked inside the bathroom, he stopped crying but he wasn't ready to talk to Nandor or anybody for that matter, he mostly nodded to anything said to him. Nandor was no better, he hadn't left his room in days, feeding on whatever leftovers Guillermo left in front of his door; this little action made him feel worse, even when he deserved to starve Guillermo still took care of him. Nadja after finding out through Colin what had occurred decided to host a one-person intervention, although the intervention was more of an overstatement, it was more like a 2-hour rant. None of which actually helped because Nandor was completely blind and deaf to anything anyone said or did, his senses were numbed and he only listened to that small voice in his head who kept telling him he was a miserable creature who deserved what he was getting. A small cough obviously not made by Nadja made him look up and see Guillermo in front of his door. 

Nandor jumped up off his seat, feeling something after days of nothing. His arms twitched with the urge of holding his tiny lover, but he stopped himself, Guillermo looked grim and didn't seem like he wanted a hug. Nandor just stared at Guillermo not really knowing what to expect but nonetheless relieved he could look at his Guillermo regardless of how heartbreaking he looked.

"Nadja, can you give us some space please I need to speak to Nandor." 

Nadja bowed her head and gave Nandor a little glare before leaving. Guillermo opened his mouth trying to choke out the words “I’m… I-I… I'm going to the Bronx to stay with my mother” said Guillermo to the floor.

“Oh” is all that Nandor managed to choke out “when are you coming back?”

“I-I don't know if I am coming back, I need some time to think... us through...” Those three words felt like a stab in the leg for both of the men.

“I …. understand Guillermo” Nandor extended his hand towards Guillermo, the short man looked at Nandor’s hand without taking it. Nandor retracted his hand while the little voice in his head whispered more poison into his ears. 

“When are you leaving?” Nandor inched himself closer and Guillermo didn't back away like before, at least it’s a start.

“Tomorrow.” Guillermo looked up, locking his gaze with Nandor’s, it made him feel a twinge of pain when he saw the vampire’s face at his confession.

“Do you want me to take you?” 

“I wouldn't mind… I mean if you are okay with it….” this made Nandor’s chest fill with hope, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

“Guillermo… whenever you are ready … you can talk to me.” Said Nandor trying to find something in Guillermo’s eyes; anger, happiness, sadness, he didn't care as long as he saw something that wasn't empty, no such luck. Guillermo nodded his head and left Nandor’s room, leaving the vampire alone with that voice that seemed to be getting louder and heavier on his mind.

Nandor helped Guillermo carry his bags to the bus, once inside they said nothing to each other. Guillermo was looking out the window and Nandor was looking at Guillermo, his hands twitched again wanting to intertwine fingers. After a few more stops and rides they arrived at their destination; Nandor set the bags on the floor and looked straight at Guillermo's eyes, feeling like this was his last time he was going to look at them. Guillermo picked the bags and turned to leave but stopped and quickly walked towards Nandor. This might be the last time Guillermo ever got to see his lover so he decided to grab on what courage he had kept and sprung forward; the taller man froze up at the feeling of Guillermo's lips on his cheek and Guillermo felt like a bolt of lightning was surging from his lips to every nerve in his body. 

When Guillermo finally stepped back he had a sad look on his face, his lips pressed tight in a line; then he turned around and went to the building, his every move was followed by Nandor until he saw a woman open the entrance door and hug Guillermo with a happy squeal. Nandor was taken aback by this woman then the gears on his brain clunked and he realized this was Guillermo's mother; she was so joyful and squeaky just like Guillermo had been at the start or their arrangement, he was suddenly hit by a wave of nostalgia and another unknown feeling that dug itself into his soul. Glancing back to give one more look at Guillermo he turned into a bat and flew away.

It had been almost a week since Guillermo left and Nandor was less of a mess but still a mess, he was a junk drawer of sad emotions. He thought of all the moments of his relationship where he mistreated and belittled Guillermo and that little voice pulled up again reminding him Guillermo was never coming back to Nandor, he was going to live the rest of his human life with his delightful mother. Sick of that voice Nandor got off the couch in his room and went to the library to read one of the couple’s therapy books Colin had given him; he lied down and began to read the book without much interest. What did this Sue Johnson know about his problems with Guillermo anyway? She could never know what it was like to have the most astonishing creature in the world as a lover. Huh, he mulled over that thought and put the book down. Guillermo truly was an amazing living being. He was cute, strong, reliable, patient, skilled, smart, capable, amongst other things. He suddenly wanted to kick his own ass so hard; he felt repulsed at his own behavior. Why didn't he esteem and adore Guillermo, treating him with the ultimate care? He knew why, but he hated to think of that. Feelings were not his strong suit, anything that he couldn't cut down made him feel weak and powerless, and he could never cut down Guillermo, ever. But why was that a bad thing? To be weak and to love and to be loved.

"Nandor you've got mail! Oh my, It's from Gizmo."

Nandor jumped up from the couch with his thoughts and ran towards Laszlo yanking the letter from his grasp and opening it anxiously. Inside there was only one sentence written in the paper: _let's talk_.

Funnily enough, writing that sentence took Guillermo almost a whole day. 

Nandor quickly rushed into his room, trying to mend his hair, grab a flattering cape, and perfume himself with some oils all at the same time.

"Nadja, Laszlo come! Put on your capes and follow me" screamed Nandor as he bounded towards the door with Laszlo trailing behind.

"Where are we going?" asked Nadja as she climbed down the stairs. 

"To see Guillermo!"

“What, why do we have to come?” whined Nadja.

“Moral support! The Sue woman and her colleagues wrote that it's important to have a support system.”

“Well we can't argue with the written word my darling, let us leave with haste.”

“Fine.”

"Can I come too?" Asked Colin.

"No!" responded Nandor already with his foot out the door.

Nandor flew back to the building with Laszlo and Nadja in close pursuit.

“I know getting together with Guillermo is important but has anyone mentioned how demented your behavior is?” asked Nadja.

“What are you talking about?” said Nandor as he looked inside the apartments through the windows until he found the place. Inside Guillermo was folding clothes on the couch; Nandor almost had a heart attack upon seeing his Guillermo, he looked better than before, the color returned to his cheeks, his eyes were no longer tired, and he was grinning. He was about to tap the window when he saw Guillermo's mother come into the room. She quickly sat next to Guillermo turning on the TV and began to say something to Guillermo or rather 'Memo'.

“Nandor who is that woman? She looks familiar” asked Laszlo staring at that woman with a quizzical look.

“Perhaps she is a lover from our past,” commented Nadja while admiring the inside of the apartment, she sneered at the crosses and images of saints.

“No, That is Guillermo's mother” huffed Nandor in annoyance; he observed how nice they both looked, sitting close, folding sweaters while speaking nicely together. He felt an adoring smile spread when he saw Guillermo laugh so hard, he folded over, he'd never seen him laugh with such happiness.

“What the fuck are they saying?”

“I don't know Laszlo; I can't speak the weird tongue language.”

“I think it's Spanish, I remember he mentioned it back when we saved you from the witches.“

“Is that what that is? But Guillermo isn't from Spain.”

“No, but I believe Spain conquered a bunch of places in America and where Guillermo originates is one of those places.”

“Those Iberian losers went as far as overseas?”

“Shush both of you” spoke Laszlo with a frightened tone

“What? Why? Have we been spotted?” Nandor began to lower himself trying to hide, this was not the way he wanted to meet Guillermo’s family. He didn’t want to give another woman a heart attack.

“No, I'm trying to focus on the TV people, that lady in red just struck that servant girl. OH! Now the servant girl has fallen down the stairs. Shit, I think she's wounded, there's blood coming out between her legs. Wait a minute was she pregnant? Was this done on purpose??“

“What? I bring you here for moral support and all you can focus on is the television program? You don't even know what they are saying” **Fucking guy**

Their argument was cut short at a gasp that came from Guillermo's mother, she started to loudly shout, pointing at the TV; all of them looked at the scene fascinated.

“Esa desvergonzada ¿como se atreve a empujar una mujer embarazada?”

“El bebé era de su amante mamá, no creo que le importe mucho hacerle mal” 

“¡Claro! Porque si ese bebé nace, hereda la hacienda y el viñedo. Que mujer venenosa, no solo quiere robarle el dinero a su marido sino a su amante también.“

“I don't know what she said but I agree with her wholeheartedly!” pointed out Laszlo.

“Please, shut up” Nandor was focused on trying to be inconspicuous but the moment made him feel warm. Suddenly a ding made the vampires jump and Guillermo looked up and headed towards the kitchen.

“Ay Memo, ya esta el pan!” Said Guillermo’s mother standing up in a hurry only to be sat back down by Guillermo.

“No mamá, I'm here to make life easier for you besides, I've baked bread before.” he planted a soft kiss on her cheek and went back to the kitchen.

“Did he say he baked bread? Nandor did you know he could bake?” asked Nadja incredulous 

“No… I had no idea Guillermo knew how to bake bread….” What else did he bake, could he make cakes and sweet rolls. Nandor’s mind was now filled with Guillermo wearing an apron and covered in flour making sweet treats and savory pies; he suddenly wished he could eat human food so he could taste Guillermo’s bread. His thoughts were broken by Guillermo walking in with a tray with coffee and the most curious looking bread he had ever seen; such weird shaped bread must have taken years to master, he swooned at how talented his Guillermo was.

“I haven't had bread in so long. Ooooh, it looks so delicious, but it will probably taste gross…” said Nadja a bit saddened.

Guillermo and his mom began to eat, and compliments seemed to fall from his mother’s mouth. For some reason that scene made Nandor feel butterflies in his stomach; he never witnessed something so comfortable and deliciously convivial, he wanted to be a part of that scene and that thought made his stomach stir.

“Nadja, Laszlo, you can go home if you wish, I want to spend some time here.”

“No can do, I have been enthralled by this show and I refuse to leave until I know what it's called.”

“What the fuck are you going on about? Just leave! I want some alone time with Guillermo.”

“Of course, you would” commented Nadja ”I would not be surprised if you appeared plastered all over the newspaper as Nandor the Relentless Stalker of Staten Island.”

Nandor hissed at his companions as they flew away, ignoring their comments. He was left alone enjoying the view. Suddenly that little voice came back telling him how he could never enjoy such a soft and homely moment, Guillermo would never leave such a loving and respectful home like this again and especially not for Nandor; he wasn't worth the trouble. A sudden movement made him lose his focus on the voice, Guillermo’s mom stood up, gave Guillermo soft kisses on his head, made that holy gesture that made Nandor’s skin crawl, and left the room. After a while, he saw Guillermo turn off the TV and pick up a book. It was now or never, Nandor tapped on the window until Guillermo carefully stood up and walked closer to the window. He looked out the window and came face to face with Nandor, his heart swelled at the sight with desire and worry, but despite everything, he really wanted to see Nandor. He went into his mother's room checking to see if she was awake; he sighed in relief when all he heard were snores. He rushed to open the window letting Nandor inside. 

They felt like lovesick teenagers meeting up behind their parent’s back, but neither of them hugged or dramatically kissed; they just stared at each other until Guillermo decided to tidy the place around feeling flustered by the presence of Nandor’s dark eyes boring into his. Nandor awkwardly walked about the room looking aimlessly at the apartment while Guillermo kept tidying the place, it wasn't decorated as grandly as his home in Staten Island, but it had a certain lived-in charm. He stopped in front of an altar of pictures, he recognized Guillermo in most of the pictures, he chuckled when he saw a tiny Guillermo dressed like a vampire and admired another one where Guillermo was a baby being held by his mom and blowing out some candles on a cake. He looked over at more pictures of Guillermo, relishing in all of the cute moments he never got to be a part of, graduations, birthday parties, family gatherings, vacations. Nandor looked over his shoulder making sure the subject of the picture wasn't paying attention and sneakily grabbed a picture of Guillermo in his early 20s holding a sketchbook; Guillermo's mother had so many pictures of her son surely, she wouldn't mind sharing one or two.

"What are you doing?” asked Guillermo making Nandor jump.

" J-Just admiring your mother's great taste in portraiture. She and I seem to share an interest in the same subject."

Guillermo blushed deeply and Nandor smiled at that then he was guided to sit down on the couch. Once they were sitting, close enough to relish in the feeling of each other’s breath Guillermo started, “I guess you got my letter…”

“Yes, Guillermo that's why I came here, I am … so sorry for the way I've been behaving... for all these years. I should have treated you better, but I was scared of being seen as weak and... I just made sure to love you as far as my pride as a vampire could let me ... but I don't want to live like that anymore Guillermo, I want to live a happy life like you and your mother … I want to live with you eternally Guillermo love... I'm ready to turn you into a vampire” said Nandor in a husky tone. Guillermo was beyond stunned. Everything he ever wanted is right in front of him, but his conscience snapped him out of that fairytale mindset.

“Um- huh.... wow Nandor I'm... I-I'm so sorry but...I- I don't want you to turn me into a vampire...” said Guillermo, he could not believe he was saying but this felt right, he wasn't willing to spend eternity in misery.

“What?” How could Guillermo say that? Why would he say that?

“Nandor, I love you so much, and that was the problem,” Nandor said nothing to that, he just furrowed his brows and tried to remember what the Sue woman said in her book: communication is the key to a healthy relationship; obviously that woman never had her heart stepped on because he felt the opposite of healthy, he felt like shit, “I put you and what you wanted over what I needed and it all got out of hand from there... I think we rushed into this too fast...”

“You don't mean that Guillermo,” said Nandor trying to suppress the onslaught of pain he felt, they had spent over 10 years together if anything they went far too slow.

“We have been master and familiar for over 10 years and in all that time we never got close enough to make our relationship work! I mean we kissed and hugged, and we laughed but we did that without- without knowing anything and without an idea of where this was going.”

Nandor said nothing to that he just looked at his fists, the voice began to pester him again, but he couldn't refuse its logic. He learned more about Guillermo in this night than when they shared a roof for 10 odd years, this made Nandor's conscience fill with guilt. Noticing Nandor’s distress Guillermo put his hand on Nandor’s cheek softly caressing the distress away from Nandor. He pressed his forehead close to his vampire and breathed in his scent; he put on smelling oils and everything. 

“ I love you so much and I have no idea how much it must have taken you to tell me this, but I don't want to be a vampire until I know we are going to work this out until we can be happy together.”

“Until? Not unless” Nandor perked up at that.

“Yes until”

“What if ‘until’ is like when you are old and brittle like some dead tree? “

“Then you'll have to get used to kissing my tree bark face because I'm not leaving you ever again”

Guillermo brought Nandor’s face closer, placing a kiss on the taller vampire’s lips. This kiss was different, all the past feats and soul searching made this kiss feel heavier than before; it made both of them feel vulnerable and hot at the same time, it was a good feeling. Nandor felt like he was floating, he really missed those soft lips and the kiss made him feel spectacular and wretched and whole at the same time; he could taste the flavor of Guillermo’s bread, it was sweet like his Guillermo. He could stay like this forever but then he sensed Guillermo pulling away and felt disappointed until he opened his eyes and he realized he actually was floating away. Shit!!!!

He wanted to hide in a hole as Guillermo laughed. He might as well float away now but a tug at his sleeve pulled him back down, slowly he got encased by Guillermo’s arms until he was seated on the couch. 

Looking at that soft face made Nandor confess with a sigh “I am truly sorry Guillermo.”

Guillermo's face and his heart filled with pleasure and hope, he tightened his hold on Nandor and kissed him, he was still afraid that deep down Nandor was still ashamed of their relationship but as he felt Nandor pulling him close he thought they were going to be alright, Guillermo deepened the kiss and they stayed there moving their lips in sync for what like seemed hours until they heard a gasp. Nandor and Guillermo turned to the sound and were met with Guillermo's mother who was looking all giddy. Both the men slid away from each other looking very embarrassed.

"Mamá, why are you up?"

"Es que te escuche riéndote y no te vi acostado así que fui a buscarte¿Este es el gran Nandor de quien me hablaste?"

"Si pero el ya se va, tiene que regresar a Staten Island."

"¿Y porque no lo invitas a quedarse?" 

"No-no creo que sea buena idea es que...el no quiere ser grosero..."

" Que al menos se quede adentro y llame a un Uber, con este frío se puede enfermar ." She was not going to budge on this

"Guillermo, what is your most sweet mother saying?"

"She...um... wants you to stay inside while you call a ride,"

"Ah... I see well I don't want to impose but since your mother insists." Nandor smiled at the woman who smiled back.

“Vente mamá es hora de que te acuestes; él y yo tenemos que hablar.”

“¿Así es como se le llama a besarse hoy en día?”

Guillermo’s face was so red he looked like he had a really bad fever and Nandor was regretting not conquering the Iberian Peninsula, he really wanted to know what they were saying. At Guillermo’s insistence, his mother left the pair alone, not before planting a kiss on Guillermo’s forehead and laying a quick peck on Nandor’s cheek. That little gesture made Nandor feel mushy all over, it had been centuries since he received any kind of motherly affection and such a treat from such a pleasant woman made his night.

“I'm sorry about that...” said Guillermo walking Nandor to the window

“No, it's okay. I'm trespassing in her home. I must say I've never met such a nice hostess; I can see where you get your charm.” Nandor looked deep into Guillermo’s eyes once more “so will I be expecting your return back to Staten Island?”

“I might stay here a few more days, she likes me around the house, but as soon as I pack my bags I'll give you a call so you can pick me up,” Guillermo whispered planting a soft kiss on Nandor’s cheek, unlike their last cheek kiss this one was full of promise. Nandor gave Guillermo one last look and began to float away this time by his own volition but he wasn't so nervous this time, he would be back in a few days anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Esa desvergonzada ¿como se atreve a empujar una mujer embarazada?= That shameless woman, how dare she push a pregnant woman?  
> El bebé era de su amante mamá, no creo que le importe mucho hacerle mal.= That baby belongs to her lover mom, I dont think she minds hurting her.  
> Claro! Porque si ese bebé nace hereda la hacienda y el viñedo. Que mujer venenosa, no solo quiere robarle el dinero a su marido sino a su amante también.= Of course! Because if that baby is born it will gain the plantation and the vineyard. What a venomous woman, she not only wants to steal her husband's money but her lover's as well.  
> Ay Memo, ya esta el pan!= Oh Memo, the bread is done!  
> Es que te escuche riéndote y no te vi acostado así que fui a buscarte¿Este es el gran Nandor de quien me hablaste?= I heard you laughing and I didn't see you in bed so I went to look for you, is this the great Nandor you talked to me about?  
> Si pero el ya se va, tiene que regresar a Staten Island= Yes, but he is leaving, he has to go back to Staten Island  
> Y porque no lo invitas a quedarse= And why don't you invite him to stay over.  
> No-no creo que sea buena idea es que...el no quiere ser grosero...= I don't think its a good idea, he doesn't want to be rude.  
> Que al menos se quede adentro y llame a un Uber, con este frío se puede enfermar= Well at least let him stay inside as he calls and Uber, with this cold he could get sick.  
> Vente mama es hora de que te acuestes; él y yo tenemos que hablar.= Come on mom, its time for you to go to bed; he and I have to talk  
> Así es como se le llama a besarse hoy en dia?= Is that how kissing is called these days?


End file.
